Not that I was worried or anything
by high off of strawberry pocky12
Summary: Shuichi Chuckey cheese oh dear. Shuichi disappears for two weeks worrying Yuki to death...not that he cares. Yuki X Shuchi R&R One shot!


**Hey guys it's me Hoosp! I've been MIA for quite sometime; especially in the gravitation fandom. Anyway; i'm back...sort of...with a short fic thats only about six hundred something words. Oh well; it's funny. Hum i'm forgetting something. OH YEAH I do NOT own gravitation; I wish though. And I do NOT own Chuckey cheese but that would be fun lol. R&R please. **

**Edit 8-1-08: Oh I forgot to mention that this is a fairly old story, so it might be packed full of mistakes.**

* * *

I'm not quite sure what is going on; one minute the brat won't leave me alone; and the next he's not around. The last thing I remember him saying; was something about a rat and candy, how much does that make sense? It's no wonder I got a headache and threw him out. But usually the brat always comes back; but it's been a day and a half already and there is still no hide nor hair of the hyperactive, pink haired baka. Not that I'm worried or anything.

I've tried calling all of his friends; Hiro, Suguru, K, even Tohma; but they all say the same thing. They haven't seen him; and he hasn't come into work. So now I am pacing up and down my living room like a father with a child on the way. I've smoked at least sixteen cigarettes in the past ten minutes; if I die of lung cancer it'll be the brats fault. Not that I'm worried or anything.

I'm tiered, I haven't slept in three day's; all the beer I've consumed is giving me a headache, damn. When the brats around I get a headache, when he's not I get a headache; will I ever win? Probably not; I let out a tiered annoyed sigh. Three days, he hasn't been back for three fucking days; I am starting to think he either fled town, or died in a freak microwave accident. Not that I'm worried or anything.

It's been a week now; I finally got some sleep. Tohma came over and hit me over the head with a baseball bat. I'm starting to lose hope; I don't think the brat is ever going to come back. Everybody is telling me not to worry and that he'll show up on his own time. But when will that be? A month; a year, six? Who knows, not that I'm worried or anything.

Two weeks, and nobody has heard from him; I've officially given up on the idea of him coming back. I'm now heading out to go get smashed at a bar. That was until I got hit in the face by the front door being flung open. I sat there holding my head groaning in pain; what, have you ever been hit in the face by a fast moving door? I didn't think so, so shut up! The person who flung the door open after hearing me groan in pain quickly rushed in and shut the door. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder; I think someone is asking me if I'm alright. Am I; wait, I know that voice. I look up from my position of pain straight into two amethyst eyes. I had the urge to punch the damn brat in the face; he was gone two weeks then he shows up again carrying a shit load of crap on his back. I growled; "where the hell have you been?" I asked well, more like yelled. Shuichi giggled while rubbing the back of his neck nervously; "well you see there is a logical explication for this." Oh really now, I couldn't wait to hear this sob story; "well on with it?" Shuichi smiled, "I've been at Chuckey Cheese's…" My eyes widened, he was at the stupid kid's place with a giant rat? "For two weeks;" Shuichi nodded, "I've been winning tickets from this one machine; sure they've threatened to sue me for wasting so many tickets. But once they figured out who I was, they encouraged me to continue; they said something about publicity or something."

I really wanted to punch him; the urge to punch him was way too great; the brat had spent two weeks worrying the shit out of everybody because he wanted to win tickets? My left eye started to twitch; I could tell that Shuichi could tell that I wasn't very happy. I wasn't; I wanted to murder the little parasite; murder him good. I lost so much sleep over him; not that I was worried or anything.

* * *

**See it was slightly entertaining right? RIGHT? oh well R&R  
**


End file.
